Todo Queda en Familia
by Angs
Summary: Tres Dias en Grimmauld Place. Que sucedera entre dos personajes tan diferentes.. pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos.. choque de Blacks.. S&N!/ Capitulo Actualizado


_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_¡Regrese!_

_Me tome la libertad de editar este capitulo, hay algunas cosas que estaban erradas, y me gusta que los personajes se mantengan iguales que la historia real. Mantengo la esencia de la historia, ojala les guste._

* * *

Hola!

Bueno… Especifico que esta historia está escrita a petición de Thalyta Potter Black que la pidió en el foro de las Weird Sisters. Te agradezco por haber pedido esta historia, porque si no nunca la hubiera escrito y le he cogido un cariño especial a esta pareja. Para que te ubiques un poco esta historia esta dada en el tiempo en que los personajes estaban en Hogwarts. Como no sé la diferencia de edad que hay entre ellos los hice según mi parecer (contemporáneos) y tienen más o menos 16 años. Bueno no te distraigo más y espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**Todo queda en familia**_

A Narcissa nunca le gusto la casa de su tía.

Aborrecía los elfos pegados a la pared, no le gustaba la poca luz que había, tenía cosas demasiado asquerosas y oscuras, y aunque los respetaba (de mala gana), jamás los tocaba. No le gustaban los pasillos angostos y fríos ni los cuadros aduladores de sus ancestros… En fin, le parecía una mansión aburrida y poco elegante.

Así que cuando le dijeron que tendría que pasar un fin de semana allá por invitación de su tía, chasqueó la lengua.

-Sabes que tu tía te adora, Cissa- Le había dicho su madre, durante una cena. Su padre la miró bajando un poco el periódico y sonriéndole. Bellatrix soltó un resoplido. Druella ignoró a ambos y prosiguió.- Los elfos arreglarán tus maletas y partirás mañana por Red Flu, si deseas.

Narcissa negó mientras dejaba elegantemente los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Que me lleve un elfo, sabes que no soporto las cenizas en mi ropa.- Dijo ella.

-Naturalmente, querida.- Dijo su madre, como si fuera obvio que viajar en Red Flu era degradante.

Bellatrix, a su lado, dejó los cubiertos en el plato, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Druella, sin mirarla.

Bellatrix se volteo con las manos en la espalda.- Tengo una… cita.- Dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.- Algunos amigos del colegio nos hemos estado reuniendo y tengo que ir a prepararme para verlos hoy. Permiso.

-Regresa para la cena, Bellatrix.- Le dijo su madre.

Pero la muchacha ya se había ido.

Andrómeda miró a su hermana y le sonrió con camaradería. Narcissa miro su plato sin responderle la sonrisa pensando en su desgracia futura mientras Druella daba órdenes a un elfo y Cygnus prendía su pipa.

* * *

Narcissa arrugó la nariz cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place y su elfo personal dejó sus valijas en el cuarto que le correspondía. Con una profunda reverencia despareció.

Bajó despacio tratando de juntarse lo mejor que pudo al pasamanos para evitar las cabezas reducidas de los elfos, y saludó con una reverencia a su familia.

-Tía, Tío, Primo…-

Su tía estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea con una gran sonrisa, su marido estaba leyendo el periódico en otro sillón y al oír el saludo bajó la página, su primo Regulus estaba de pie, detrás del sillón de su madre, y la miraba con devoción y timidez al mismo tiempo. Narcissa le dirigió una sonrisa fría que no llego a sus ojos. Regulus se ruborizó y dirigió una mirada rápida al piso.

Se dio cuenta que su primo Sirius no estaba. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. No le haría falta.

Walburga se levantó del sillón y le pidió a su sobrina extendiendo el brazo y con una sonrisa amarillenta, que tomara asiento. Narcissa se apresuró a hacerlo.

-¡Narcissa! ¡Que hermosa te encuentras! El tiempo va puliendo cada vez mejor tu apariencia querida.- Dijo Walburga mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Narcissa sonrió complacida.

-Gracias tía.- Dijo dando un ligero asentamiento con la cabeza.- En ti no podría decir lo mismo.- Su tía alzó las cejas manteniendo su sonrisa.- El tiempo no pasa contigo. Sigues igual de hermosa cada día.

Walburga profirió una suave y ronca risita.- Gracias, Cissa. Siempre tan complaciente.- Narcissa siguió sonriendo.- Me ha dado mucho gusto que vinieras y al fin hayas aceptado mi invitación. Me hace falta algo de compañía femenina.

Orión alzó el ceño y prosiguió con su lectura en el periódico, mientras que Regulus alternaba su mirada entre Narcissa y sus zapatos.

-No lo dudo, tía.- Respondió Narcissa mirando a las manos de su tía y luego a Regulus.- Sin embargo, jamás nos honras con tu presencia en la mansión. Y puedo decirte que ahí no te faltará compañía femenina.

Walburga asintió sin desdibujar su sonrisa amarillenta mientras en el aire hacía una floritura con su varita, y dos segundos después apareció en un elfo.

-Kreacher.- Dijo Walburga.- Trae té.

- Sí, Ama.- Respondió el elfo, y despareció.

Walburga siguió conversando, excusándose por las pocas visitas a sus parientes, comentándole los planes que tenía para el fin de semana, felicitando y adulando a Narcissa por su manera de tomar té… hasta que Orión carraspeó dejando a un lado el periódico, consultó el reloj de oro de bolsillo que poseía y se ponía de pie.

-Me siento muy honrado con su presencia, y lamento no poder acompañarlas en su amena plática.- Dijo él haciendo que los otros tres presentes se callaran y lo miraran.- Pero me temo que asuntos importantes me corresponden y no puedo hacerles esperar.

Walburga miró a su marido mientras Narcissa se ponía de pie.

-No, no, no, por favor.- Dijo su tío.- No te molestes, Narcissa querida.

Ella tomó asiento y contestó la reverencia de su tío.

Su tía siguió a su marido con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala. Narcissa detecto resentimiento en la mirada de la mujer.

-Regulus.- Dijo ella alzándose la taza de té.- ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Regulus asintió y salió de sala con paso apresurado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Cissa, creo que terminaré aceptando la invitación de pasar algunos días en tu casa.-Dijo Walburga con cierto tono de misterio.- O sería mejor invitar a tu madre a alguna de las mansiones que tenemos en el campo, para tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones. Hay veces que hay que olvidarse de los maridos y buscar aventuras para recuperar un poco de juventud.

Narcissa se removió incómoda por la repentina confianza de su tía y respondió con una sonrisa. No sabia si apoyar o contradecir la moción y solucionó el dilema tomando un trago de su taza de te.

-No te preocupes, querida.- Dijo su tía.- No tienes por que comprometer a tu familia. Por supuesto hablare con tu madre. Si deseas puedes echar un vistazo a la biblioteca, de seguro encuentras algo para entretenerte.

Narcissa asintió y se retiró.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Narcissa decidió seguir el consejo de su tía, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, y respirar el olor a libros sintió que su tensión disminuía, y se alegro al encontrar un refugio en aquella mansión que tanto le desagradaba. Entró a un corredor mientras con sus dedos acariciaba las solapas de los libros, y se detuvo cuando vio a una figura delgada en la ventana.

Regulus estaba mirando hacia la calle, con un gesto de profunda preocupación. Narcissa dedujo que era por la tensión palpable que se sentía entre sus padres. Decidió hacerse notar, después de todo Regulus era lo que se podría decir agradable.- Primo, me has asustado.

Regulus dio un respingo y se giró con brusquedad. Narcissa siguió con su recorrido leyendo las solapas de los libros del estante superior.

-Disculpa entonces, prima.- Respondió Regulus dándole el frente y ruborizándose mientras bajaba la mirada al piso. El rubor en sus mejillas se veía extraño, por el color pálido y amarillento de él y su cabello oscuro.

-Al parecer el aburrimiento te carcome.- Dijo Narcissa, pasando al otro corredor, y caminando lentamente.

Regulus la siguió y alzó los hombros.

Narcissa abrió su boca para hablar, pero su oración no formulada fue interrumpida por el grito amortiguado de su tía desde el piso inferior.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE DARE DINERO! ¡NO PIENSO GASTAR UN GALEÓN MÁS EN TI!

Regulus se giró hacia la ventana otra vez y Narcissa miró extrañada a la puerta, como si ella fuera la culpable de los alaridos.

-¡PUEDES IRTE! ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ NO OBTENDRAS NADA DE MÍ! ¡ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!

Y entonces comprendió.

-Sirius está en casa.- Dijo Regulus, al mismo tiempo que Narcissa lo pensaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Narcissa mirando a Regulus con el ceño fruncido.

-Sirius tuvo que haberle pedido dinero para alguna de sus tonterías muggles.- Regulus miró al estante y buscó un libro.- No entiende. Nunca.

Eligió un libro grueso forrado en terciopelo negro y se dirigió al sillón, dejando a Narcissa en el corredor con los dedos sobre un libro y mirándolo con expresión confusa.

Regulus se sentó y abrió el libro en cualquier página, Narcissa se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió con su recorrido.

Caminaba lentamente, tratando de concentrarse en su búsqueda, pero los recuerdos de las famosas peleas entre su primo y su tía la invadían, hasta que encontró un estante interesante que tenía libros de novelas históricas. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca estamparse con la pared, seguido por un rugido.

-¡REG!- Narcissa emitió una mueca de desprecio y decidió evitar al insulso de su primo. Ya se imaginaba su reacción al verla, y si bien en Hogwarts la ignoraba, apostaba la mitad de su fortuna que en un espacio moderadamente reducido, como esa biblioteca, él aprovecharía para molestarla.

-Me gustaría que algún día tuvieras la decencia de entrar con moderación a una habitación, Sirius.- Respondió serio Regulus.

-¡He encontrado una revista!- Exclamó Sirius ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.- ¡Y tiene unas fotos! ¡Mira esta moto Reg! ¡Es hermosa!-

Narcissa negó con la cabeza después de coger un libro y se dirigió despacio al final del estante sin dejarse ver por los hermanos.

-Si, Sirius.

-¡Tiene un motor hermoso! ¡Una potencia formidable! ¡Hasta 220 kilómetros por hora! ¡Asientos del más fino cuero! ¡Aros tipo estrella! ¡Una hermosura!

-Ajá.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Reg!- Le dijo Sirius. Un ruido procedente del otro sillón indicaba que Sirius se había sentado y por el tono con el que siguió hablando, parecía exhausto. - Tienes que pedirle a la vieja de tu madre que me de dinero.

-Sirius.- Dijo Regulus con tono cansado.

-¡Será la última vez, hermanito!- Le dijo él suplicante.- ¡Después no te pediré ni un calzoncillo!

Regulus no contestó y Narcissa alzo la cabeza al notar el silencio.

-¿Qué?- Saltó Sirius.- ¡Por Merlín, Reg! ¡Son sólo unos pocos galeones! ¡El dinero muggle es muy barato! Estoy seguro que con 100 galeones serán suficientes. La vieja de tu… ¿Qué tanto miras? - Se interrumpió de repente.

Pero no hubo respuesta y entonces Narcissa abrió su libro en la segunda página y se apoyó en el estante. Su mano izquierda sostenía el libro y con su mano derecha enrollaba la punta de su rubio cabello.

Sirius llegó a su estante y la miró de pies a cabeza. Narcissa alzó la mirada y se enderezó. Pasó al lado de él mientras regresaba la mirada al libro y Sirius pegaba un alarido.

-¡VAYA, VAYA!- posicionó sus manos atrás de su espalda.- ¡¿A quien tenemos aquí?- Narcissa se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas poniendo el libro en su regazo.- ¡A la representante de los Black!- Exclamó mientras avanzaba hacia ella.- ¡La mujer perfecta! ¡La joya de la familia! ¡La hija, sobrina, nieta y hermana ejemplar!- Sirius llegó al frente de ella mientras daba una presentación digna de una jugadora de quidditch .- ¡La mismísima NARCISSA BLACK!- Se inclinó en una reverencia y al enderezarse profirió un sonoro aplauso seguido de un chiflido. Regulus lo miraba con vergüenza y evitaba ver a la muchacha, mientras ella no se inmutó en nada y siguió leyendo (o simulando leer) tranquilamente el libro. Sirius se arrodilló y tomó la mano que ella tenía libre, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-¿A que debemos tu grata presencia en nuestra humilde morada, prima?- Preguntó Sirius con fingida pomposidad.

Narcissa miró altivamente la mano que Sirius sostenía y se soltó de su agarre suavemente.

-Regulus.- Dijo ella suavemente.- Debes sentirte orgulloso, ya que tu hermano ha alcanzado a preguntar algo adecuadamente, después de gritar como un vociferador durante unos quince o veinte minutos.

Sirius sonrió de lado y Narcissa le miró.

-Una invitación, primo.- Contestó para volver a su libro.

-¡Hasta que Walburga lo consiguió!- Volvió a gritar Sirius. Regulus le dirigió una mirada impaciente.- ¡Consiguió traer a la Gran Black!

Regulus miró a Narcissa.

-No te imaginas lo honrados que estamos con tu presencia.- Siguió Sirius.-"Narcissa" con su pelo dorado, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosados y finos, sus piernas largas y esbeltas, su cuerpo delgado y delicado y una mirada profunda como el pantano mas inmundo.-Sirius hablaba alrededor de Narcissa y ella seria lo ignoraba, sin embargo Regulus se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sin quitar su mirada de Narcissa, una mirada llena de devoción.- Un gran honor, Princesa Slytherin.

-Detecto ironía en tu tono, primo.- Dijo ella lentamente, mirándolo con furia.

-¿No debería haberla?- Refutó Sirius.

-No veo la razón.- respondió ella cerrando el libro.- Todo lo que has dicho no tiene una letra de mentira. Solo al final se te ha salido lo corriente. ¿No has pensado preguntarle a mi tía de que cloaca te recogió? Me niego a pensar que seas descendiente de la misma familia. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta dejando el libro en el sillón.

-No entiendo la necedad de la gente que te rodea, prima. Comienzo a preguntarme cuando comenzaran a ver lo que yo veo.- Sirius ya no emitía sonrisa alguna y en su expresión no había nada mas que desprecio.- No hay nada de grandioso en andar pavoneando por ahí esa cabeza que solo sirve para crecer pelo.- Regulus se quedo lívido.

-Es mejor que vayas cerrando tu bocota, perro.- Le respondió ella. Sirius alzó las cejas y Regulus respiró.- Por ahora me retiro. No creo que mi presencia sea necesaria para que te sigas arrastrando.

Y salió de la biblioteca dejando un ambiente tenso.

-Maldita puta ególatra.- Dijo Sirius.- Reg…

-No la llames puta. - lo interrumpió el menor.- No te ayudaré esta vez.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido y el otro chico dejó el libro en el sillón. Sirius cambio su expresión a una de extraña comprensión.

Regulus lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué?- Le espetó.

Pero su hermano mayor parecía seguir maquinando pensamientos en su cabeza y no contesto.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar violentamente el menor.

-Me he dado cuenta…- Dijo muy bajo Sirius.

Regulus esperó que continuara pero Sirius sólo siguió de pie mirándolo. El menor se cansó de ver la cara de estúpido de su hermano y salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

Narcissa entró a su cuarto enfadada. Ese estúpido. Cerró la puerta. Imbécil. Majadero, insensato, impertinente, fanfarrón. Sonrió. Simplemente le daba pena. Siempre tan terco, tan desvergonzado, tan cínico, tan Black, tan Gryffindor. Mala combinación. Pésima combinación. Donde siguiera así… terminaría mal.

* * *

Narcissa se despertó sobresaltada. Se sentó y examinó el lugar. Estaba sola en la enorme cama y todo el cuarto estaba exactamente igual. A excepción de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. La chica se levantó de la cama, y caminó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta. Se acercó sigilosamente a la abertura y espió. No había nada en el pasillo, y nadie se escuchaba cerca.

Ya había estirado el brazo para cerrar la puerta, cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos en la escalera. Se detuvo. Los pasos subían y se acercaban. Regulus se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, no podía ser él. Sus tíos no estaban en la mansión, habían tenido una cena. Se deslizó rápido hacia su varita y regresó a la puerta.

Los pasos se acercaban. Si entraba al cuarto estaría preparada, si no, pues descubriría quien entró.

Una figura oscura y esbelta con cabello brillante siguió subiendo, ignorando la puerta.

Narcissa se preguntó que haría Sirius en su cuarto a esa hora.

-Primo- lo llamó a sus espaldas, cuando él había subido seis escalones y ella había decidido averiguarlo por sí misma y con sus propios medios.

Sirius se volteó y la observó.

Narcissa estaba descalza, con un pijama de seda rosa pálida un poco suelto, el largo y rubio cabello alborotado y los ojos azules destellando por… ¿furia?

-¿Qué haces despierta?- Preguntó él con la voz ronca por la bebida.

-Esa es mi pregunta.- Dijo Narcissa con una falsa sonrisa.- ¿Sabes lo que me ha ocurrido hace poco?

-No lo se y no me interesa.- Dijo Sirius con toda sinceridad. Narcissa se dio cuenta de que tenía en la mano una botella. Parecía alcohol. El abrió los brazos y se tambaleo un poco. - Aunque déjame adivinar…- Fingió concentración y cerró los ojos.- Soñabas con un hermoso paisaje soleado y fresco con un hermoso lago y te levantaste asustada porque para ti eso es una pesadilla.- Narcissa alzó la varita y lo apuntó.- O no. Te despertaste y entonces te viste de inmediato al espejo creyendo que la verruga que tenias en el sueño era de verdad…

-No intentes hacerte el gracioso, traidor.- dijo la muchacha perdiendo la paciencia y borrando del todo la sonrisa.- ¿Qué me has robado, usurpador?

Sirius la miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He encontrado la puerta de mi cuarto abierta.- Dijo Narcissa sin dejar de apuntarlo.- Y la cerré antes de acostarme. Alguien ha entrado y no dudo que seas tú.

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara, y miró a Narcissa como si estuviera loca.

-No tengo intención alguna de colarme en tu cama si eso es lo que piensas.- Le dijo él.- Así que lamento desilusionarte.

-¿Para que has entrado a mi cuarto?- Insistió Narcissa.- ¿Qué me has robado?

-Es cierto el lamentable hecho de que somos familia.- Le respondió él con evidente enojo.- Pero eso no quiere decir que haya adoptado sus hábitos.

Ella no dejaba de apuntarlo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius la miro con desprecio y le dio la espalda.

-No te muevas.- Le ordenó la muchacha.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Maldecirme?- La incitó él dándole la cara otra vez.

-No es mala idea.

-Adelante. Te daré la espalda y así tendrás el placer de atacarme por detrás.

Sirius se volteó y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-Eso quisieras hacer tú.- Dijo Narcissa bajando la varita.- Pero no tienes las agallas. Me pregunto por qué estás en Gryffindor.

Sirius desdibujó su sonrisa en seguida y bajó de un brinco los escalones que los separaban, cuando Narcissa estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Ella giró su rostro al escucharle detrás, mostrándole sólo el perfil, y él la miraba histérico.

-¿De verdad quieres saber por que me pusieron en Gryffindor?- La retó él amenazante.- No tienes que exigírmelo. Solo pídelo y te demostrare que los leones siempre acabamos con las serpientes.

Narcissa soltó una sonrisa ladeada y se dio cuenta que la botella solo llegaba hasta el cuarto de la misma. Se mantuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta en una postura provocadora.

Sirius se acercó más acortando la distancia entre ellos y entonces ella percibió su olor a whisky.

-Vuelve a decirlo.- Repitió el muchacho ésta vez con tono autoritario y acercándose más.

-No entiendo por qué estas en Gryffindor, Black.

Sirius la giró bruscamente y ella lo miró fijamente, sin rastro de sonrisa. El muchacho tenía furia pura en su mirada y su mano apretaba fuerte el brazo de la muchacha. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la boca de ella, alarmando a la chica quien ahora comprendía hacia donde estaba yendo la situación.

Sirius se acercó a su boca, pero ella giró el rostro haciendo que él se hundiera en su cabello. Él la apretó por la cintura sin soltar la botella, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el olor de su melena.

- Soy muy diferente a todos los que has conocido, Narcissa.- Le susurro Sirius al oído. Paso su nariz por su cuello raspándola con su barba de días. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, disfrutando el contacto fuerte. Cuando logro controlarse y se soltó. Un poco mareada entró al cuarto sin despegarle la mirada.

-Aun así no entiendo…- Miró la botella y Sirius al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía la mirada tomo tres largos tragos, vaciándola por completo.-…por qué estás en Gryffindor, primo.

Bajo la botella y entro al cuarto, su mirada ya no era de furia y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer Black.- Narcissa lo apunto con la varita.- Todavía llevo mi varita.

Sirius aparto su mano y se apodero de su boca tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

-Eso a mí…- Dijo Sirius cuando se aparto a los tres segundos de ella, con la voz rasposa y con su aliento a whisky acariciando sus labios.- Me tiene sin cuidado.

Narcissa no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, porque él ni bien terminó la última palabra se hundió en su boca con brusquedad y destreza. Ella sorprendida, al principio soltó un gemido, pero después se estabilizó y respondió con furia al beso.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Porque no podían soltarse? La única intención de Narcissa había sido provocarlo y ahora estaban con sus bocas pegadas como si fuese un hechizo y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intención de separarse.

Sirius se aferraba más y más a su pequeña y blanca cintura, y termino abrazándola tan fuerte que Narcissa se doblo hacia atrás. Lo empujó hacia la puerta cerrándola con el peso de sus cuerpos y aprovechando el golpe se separó de su boca.

Sirius se dirigió hacia su cuello, pero Narcissa se alejó aún en el abrazo capturador de él. Trato de pensar algo mientras por unos segundos disfrutaba de su mirada gris bajo la luz de la luna, porque su cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-No he olvidado a que has venido, Black.- Mintió ella.

-Nos desviamos bastante del tema, a mi parecer.- Le objetó él.

Sirius en algún momento de su intenso beso había botado la botella y ella la empujo hacia la penumbra de la habitación, mientras el muchacho permanecía pegado a la puerta.

Narcissa caminó despacio hacia la ventana y suspiro. Sirius la observó en la penumbra, admirando su tez blanca, su delicada cintura, su hermoso trasero, todo perfectamente proporcionado… no culpaba a Regulus de quererla.

Narcissa se volteo y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Aún estas aquí.- Dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Qué estás esperando?

Sirius soltó una risa ronca y se enderezó.

-Y entonces, ¿has cambiado de opinión y te ha entrado el miedo?

Narcissa alzo las cejas al darse cuenta de su provocación.

-No he olvidado que eres un perro.- Le dijo ella con rencor.

-Ni yo que eres una Slytherin y una sucia serpiente.- Le soltó.

Se acerco a el con paso felino y le acaricio el rostro.

-No se que es lo que quieres…- Sirius se paso la lengua por los labios y Narcissa noto su respiración agitada.- Pero yo ya supe lo que quería.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, mientras ella se apartaba el cabello del hombro con un ligero movimiento que a Sirius le pareció muy sensual.

-Digno de una Slytherin.- Ella ya había prendido el fuego ¿y quería dejarlo así? ¿Mareado y excitado? Estaba loca.- Echarse para atrás cuando ven que no tienen salida.

Ella lo miró con furia y le detuvo antes que él abriera la puerta.

-Sé que quieres que caiga en tu juego pero no lo haré, Black.

-¿Y quién te dijo que estoy jugando?- Le dijo él.

Y entonces la atrapó de nuevo cuando ella se había volteado para regresar a la cama. Ella se dejó abrazar y se acopló perfectamente a él, que ya había apartado su larga melena para besar su cuello. Narcissa aferro lo que alcanzaba de sus brazos dejándose besar por los labios expertos de Sirius y pensando que esa noche había comprobado que ni siquiera un Gryffindor podía resistirse a ella.

Oh si. Porque ella sabía que Sirius era un Gryffindor con toda su sangre Black. Y nada mejor que un Gryffindor para alimentar su ego. Porque Sirius siempre se había ufanado de ser _el_ irresistible, se había burlado de los comentarios que su familia y las personas que la conocían hacían de su belleza, había dicho que él no se sentía deslumbrado por ella… pero esa noche era uno más en la lista de _la_ irresistible.

Sirius besaba con pasión su cuello, pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era su coronación como loco, desequilibrado, tocado, tarado, pero de remate. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía parar. La piel del cuello de Narcissa era tan suave y olía tan bien, su cintura era tan provocativa, y la manera en que Narcissa suspiraba y respiraba era tan fascinante, que pronto se preguntó si no lo estaría hechizando con suspiro. Sirius la giró y sin pensarlo se adentró otra vez en su boca, y ésta vez a Narcissa no la tomó por sorpresa. Sirius colaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa acariciando la espalda de Narcissa y ella hacía lo mismo con sus hombros y su abdomen. No dejaban de besarse mordiéndose los labios y luchando cada uno por domar al otro. Ella gemía cada vez que Sirius rozaba con sus afilados dientes sus labios y él con cada sutil gemido sentía calentarse más su zona inferior. Sirius la llevó a la cama sin despegar su boca de la de ella y cayeron bruscamente todavía en un beso ardiente y furioso.

Narcissa se preguntó cuando podría parar ese juego que parecía no tener salida, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a llegar muy lejos así por así. Era cierto que ella se sentía atraída por él, después de todo Sirius tenia su atractivo, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser fácil. Le encantaba que sufrieran antes de tenerla. Y Sirius no había sufrido nada por tenerla. En el instante en que él se separó y comenzó a besar su abdomen y a acariciar sus piernas, la alarma de Narcissa se activó y decidió que había avanzado suficiente por esa noche.

Se levanto y empujo su pecho, le costo un poco porque el estaba mostrando mucho entusiasmo y ahora besaba sus hombros.

-Hey.- Le dijo ella.

-¿Mmm?- Le respondió él ahora besando su cuello. Narcissa no respondió y Sirius levantó la cabeza, para mirarla.

Narcissa contuvo una risa al ver el cabello despeinado del muchacho, y se mantuvo seria, enfrentándole la mirada. Sabía que iba a herirle el orgullo, pero no la tendría tan fácilmente. Sirius confundido se quedo frente a ella esperando a que dijera algo, pero no se movió ni pestañó para tratar de entender lo que había pasado. La botella estaba ahora en el piso, vacía y el muchacho sintió que el aire se enfriaba en la habitación y no era precisamente por él. Se levantó de la cama entendiendo su silencio y supo que no exigiría más. Si ella quería que le rogara estaba chiflada. Ella se levantó también, y se miraron durante un rato que les pareció largo, pero al sentirse incómodos después de tantos besos y caricias apasionadas y casi irrefrenables, ella se sentó en la cama sin verlo y él se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Después de medio minuto, Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un perfecto idiota, y de que ella sólo le estaba demostrando que era tan perfecta como decían. Se sintió terriblemente frustrado y juró que ni por todo el alcohol y por mas borracho que estuviera y así lo amarraran con cuerdas que quemen, el no volvería a caer en el jueguito de aquella ególatra, pedante.

Salió del cuarto después de dirigirle una mirada enfurecida a la muchacha y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin importarle quien se despertara ni lo escandalizada que se pondría por su poca discreción.

Narcissa soltó un suspiro y se tumbó en la cama. Se restregó la cara. No sabía porqué le había dolido tanto ese silencio, esa mirada y ese portazo. Se acomodó y se echó la frazada encima. Había herido su orgullo. Lo sabía desde antes de hacerlo. Así como sabía que ese fin de semana no iba a ser fácil. Pero no se iría. No le daría el gusto a ese condenado de verla huir.

* * *

Esta es la respuesta al reto en el foro Weird Sisters... Sinceramente me ha gustado mucho esta pareja y espero que a ustedes tambien..

Agradecería a las otras personas que han llegado hasta aquí un review, y no me molestaría que vengan incluidos con tomatazos, vómitos, colillas de cigarrillo, cerveza, etc.

Y eso es todo.

* * *

_El segundo capitulo ya lo tengo casi listo._

_Esta semana sin falta lo subo, gracias por sus reviews, son los que me han impulsado a seguir esta historia despues de tantos años._

_Les mando muchos besos volados._


End file.
